


Forget All The Shooting Stars (And All Those Silver Moons)

by dollceto (anon_nim)



Series: Prakster Oh [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slight mention of Junmyeon, Slight mention of Kris, prank, youtuber au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_nim/pseuds/dollceto
Summary: Prankster Oh's channel is obviously full of pranks, this is just one of many.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfilling prompt from [@exoauprompts](https://twitter.com/exoauprompts/status/815686980361129984) on Twitter, see more of it on their [Tumblr.](http://exoauprompts.tumblr.com/)

**Mr. Oh  
** @oohsehun  
GUYS!! MY BOYFRIEND AGREED TO MAKE THE 'BOYFRIEND TAG CHALLENGE' WITH ME LMAO! *breathes* feel free to throw in your questions with #AskOhSehun ;)  
1.40 p.m. · 27 May 2016  
Reply: 895 | Retweets: 4.937 | Likes: 6.895

 

.

 

"Sehun, what the fuck?!"

The said man jolts from his deep slumber, frantically scanning his bedroom for any possible threat. Kyungsoo - a friend of Chanyeol who is now kind of his best friend too - looks very pissed, which makes Sehun's brain go into haywire alert mode. 

"What is it, hyung? I did nothing, I swear!"

Kyungsoo scowls deeper. "Have you seen the video?"

"What video?" He asks, because honestly he can't think right now while half of his mind is still in Lala Land.

"The Bestfriend Tag we made that you uploaded on YT like, four hours ago."

Oh. "Yeah? I edited it, so of course I did."

"No, Sehun!" Kyungsoo scrambles to get his phone and shoves it right in Sehun's nose. "Look at this shit!"

It takes exactly twenty four seconds for Sehun to see what the fuss is about. The comment section is flooded and his number of subscribers has been dramatically increased from his previous upload. 

"Huh?" He says with a grin, "I didn't expect that."

"Don't 'huh' me Oh Sehun, you said this is a _Bestfriend_ Tag! Why in the seventh hell - "

Sehun tunes out Kyungsoo's wrath while laughing like a madman.

 

.

 

**I Am A Unicorn** _59 seconds ago_  
Sehun! I didn't know you and Kyungsoo has a thing? Call me, okay? I'm sad that you didn't tell me sooner.  
+2.3k | -0  
Reply | Spam 

**↳Chogiwill Is Not Chogiway** reply to **I Am A Unicorn** _8 seconds ago_  
Xing-hyung! I didn't know either when he is practically leaching of me in MY FLAT AND SEHUN I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND?? Kyungsoo you little!! sly af I feel betrayed  
+1.7k | -2  
Reply | Spam 

**Lukas Graham** _2 minutes ago_  
this is gay  
+21 | -667  
Reply | Spam 

**thekingoftheunderworld** _2 minutes ago_  
wth this CUTE AF WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN??  
+5.8k | -294  
Reply | Spam 

**bunnybees** _4 minutes ago_  
i ship you guys!!  
+507 | -30  
Reply | Spam 

**I love my hair** _5 minutes ago_  
what is that redhead dude doing here?? lmao I mean, dis is PranksterOoh's channel??  
+45 | -4k  
Reply | Spam 

**↳I hate your hair** _reply to_ **I love my hair** _5 minutes ago_  
thats why this is a collab lmao and you never heard of D.olliWeb?? like I can't even YOUR LIFE SUCKS DUDE and like they're boyfriends?? #goawayanna  
+1.7k | -1  
Reply | Spam 

**Anglecakes365** _6 minutes ago_  
OMG!! MY FAV YTBERS DOING A COLLAB FOR THE BOYFRIEND TAG TOGETHER!! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU GUYS ARE FRIENDS IN RL??! I MEAN BOYFRIENDS?!?! #SHIPTHISTILLIDIE  
+3.4k | -381  
Reply | Spam 

 

.

**PranksterOoh  
>>BOYFRIEND TAG CHALLENGE  
(a collab with D.olliWeb)**

The screen lights up with the usual theme before a man with blonde hair with a black roots showing appears in the screen.

"Hi guys, back with me again." He smirks a little before continuing, "So, many of you have been pestering me about this Boyfriend Tag thing which actually sounds pretty exciting.

"And SuhorribleBunny tagged me, alright. So I decided to try it and I've been prompting you guys to tweet with hashtag the 'AskOhSehun' on my Twitter account -"

The screen went black. 

It lights up again, this time a wide eyed guy with glasses sitting at Sehun's right side, wearing a black sweatshirt and his hair cut short - dyed red. 

"Guys! As I was hinting before, this will be a collab with another youtubers which I assume you all already know, D.olliWeb!"

He fixes his glasses before bowing a little. "Hello I'm Do Kyungsoo, Sehun's -" bleeping censored sounds, "- of sort."

"Okay so before we start, let me say the usual," Sehun coughs a little and says in practiced voice, "Don't forget to click the thumbs up if you like this video and the subscribes button if you want to see more! Email me if you have ideas or something to say, check the description box for more info!"

Kyungsoo nods along in the background. 

"Okay, oh - hyung, my hashtag is the worldwide trending topic on Twitter!" Sehun says, clearly proud of himself. 

"Congrats."

[Insert >>Crowds Applauds.]

Kyungsoo opens with, "Because we all know the drill, lets jump to the question."

Sehun seems busy with his phone before his face brightens. "What's my favorite drink?"

"Really?"

"Really. They ask."

"Bubble tea."

Sehun give appreciative nods. "How often we have sex? Wait, ups haha. Wait a second."

"What?!"

[Cut Scene.]

"What would I eat everyday if I could?"

Kyungsoo seems thoughtful for a moment before settles with, "My kimchi spaghetti?"

"Are you being serious right now?"

Kyungsoo instantly relapse in defensive states. "Hey, you said that it's fantastic and you totally love it!"

Sehun hums and launch the next question, "Who said I love you first?"

"What? I don't think we have?"

"That's true, let's skip to the next question then."

"Yeah."

"FYI I like you hyung and I thought you said you liked me too!" Sehun frowns a little while his hand keeps scrolling through his timeline. 

"Skip!"

"Who is the bottom in your relations - uh." Sehun visibly gulps. "What's my shoe size?"

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "Nine or nine over five."

[Cut Scene Again.]

"Who is my best friend?"

"Me?"

"Correct! Now, what is usually the subject of our arguments?"

"Your bratty attitude."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on, everybody knows that's true."

"It’s not! We usually fight because. . because.. "

"Because of you tardiness?"

"No! Let me think, there must be something.."

"Okay, then viewers. Let’s wait for Oh Sehun."

[Insert Spongebob Squarepants reference >>200 years later.]

"We're back again, Sehun is _still_ being a stubborn baby."

The camera angle is slightly changed somehow. Before it captured their upper body and focused in their faces, now it only shows until their mouths - with Kyungsoo's nose half shown. 

"I am not." Sehun's pout can be seen before he adds, "Let’s just skip to the next question."

"Shoot."

"Who is the moaner in bed?"

"The hell?!"

Sehun wheezes. "I swear that's just what they tweet, don't go berserk on me, hyung."

"What's with kids this day, really? What did it have to do with sexual activities anyway? It’s not like - we're not even -" censored sounds can be heard, "-and I didn't sign up for this?"

"Okay?" Sehun tries to act like the neutral party. "Next question, then?"

"Just - can you at least read the question before you read them out loud?"

Sehun hums noncommittally. "Where, how and when did we first meet? Oh, I _love_ this question!"

"This flat, Chanyeol birthday party on the 27th of November 2012."

"Geez, you're no fun!" Sehun's pout makes another appearance, but it slightly changes into a fond smile when he scrolls his phone again. "What kink -"

"Hey! Don't you think the camera is pointing downward?"

Sehun peeks a little. "I think it’s pointing at my crotch."

[Another Cut Scene.]

The angle is right again, but slightly zoomed - Sehun's right ear looks a little red and he can't stop whining.

"Sorry guys, earlier Sehun must have knocked the camera when we took a break."

Sehun slumps a little further in the sofa, resting his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder while hiding his yawn. Kyungsoo's gentle nudges don't go unnoticed. 

He whispers to Sehun's hair, his lips seemed to moved along the line of, "Are you tired?"

"Oh! They asked 'what we do when we're together?' I guess we just laze around, right? Eat and watch some movies."

Kyungsoo snorts. "Yep! But I think I should answer the question Hun-ah? Not you?"

"Right, sorry."

"Let's end this stupid challenge already." When Sehun starts protesting Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "One last question."

"I don't think we have reached the twenty mark yet," Sehun whines. "And we _definitely_ skipped a lot of question."

"That's because you picked that kind of question! And I thought you felt sleepy already?" Kyungsoo sighs when Sehun shakes his head in vigor. "Alright three more then."

"What's my middle name?"

"That's stupid Sehun, you just wasted your chance. And it’s Oh. Sehun. No in between."

Sehun knows that's true but pretends he doesn't hear a thing. "What's my phone password? What the-"

"It's 'nopassword', now you have to change that." Kyungsoo chuckles before adds, "Last chance!"

"Alright! Oh this, 'how long you two have you been together'?"

It looks like a frozen frame with Kyungsoo runs a calculation in his head and Sehun waiting patiently. After some double-check Kyungsoo seems to found his answers. 

"It's twelve months and ninety four days." He hums, self-satisfied. "More or less."

[Insert >> ** _1.294 DAYS!!_** ]

"That sums it up guys! Don't forget to hit the subscribe and like buttons! Check out Kyungsoo's Channel - the link is below as you can see after I edit this.

"Thank you to SuhorribleBunny - a fellow comrade, hey check his own BF Tag with FanningTheGalaxy! - for tagging me in this challenge. It’s been fun and unexpectedly takes three hours to finish - what? Really? No wonder I feel sleepy, we haven't eaten, hyung - "

"Anyway! Nice talking guys and as my first collab this has been fun. It has been Do Kyungsoo and Oh Sehun for this -" censored sounds once again, "- Tag Challenge! Leave your thumbs up and hopefully we’ll see you again next time!"

Screen fade to black.

This time the screen shows Sehun on his own. He looks more energized from the previous scene, the camera angel is back to the beginning. 

"So I decided to try it and I've been prompting you guys to tweet with hashtag 'AskOhSehun' in my Twitter account and it's trending worldwide guys!

"And because I can't seem to thank you guys enough and since I strive to live up to my channel name which is 'PranksterOoh', I'll tell you the secret of the century."

Sehun's evil smiles can be seen clearly in the screen even if you watch the video in shitty quality. 

"The secret is; this whole thing is an elaborate prank!" 

Sehun laughs his head off.

[Insert >>Dolphin's Sounds.]

"Okay, that's rude I'm sorry. But this is so funny. The truth is Kyungsoo - the dude who I'll complete this challenge with - and I, were not boyfriends. We're actually bestfriends!

"And this is technically a prank on both sides. Cause when I tweeted that I would do this with my boyfriend - thank god Kyungsoo doesn't have Twitter - I told Kyungsoo the 'BF' was actually short for 'Bestfriend'!"

Sehun laughs again, this time with coughing and a little tearing up. The sofa jolts with his body weight and his legs knock against the coffee table. 

"And he believed it! This is so funny! He thought we are doing a Bestfriend Tag Challenge!"

There is a rapid knock from the hallway.

"Oh, Kyungsoo's already here."

[Cut Scene.]

"But I hope we can make the real Boyfriend Tag together. Maybe someday. I don't even know if he's gay or not. Maybe he's bi? Or what is it called? Pansexual? We definitely make a great match though. I really want -"

[Credit Rolling.]

.

 

"Wow! They're so delusional, this is real funny."

"This is not funny Sehun. Now everyone thinks we’re boyfriends," Kyungsoo says, slapping Sehun shoulder with no force at all.

"But! I added the explanation in at the end! They're just ignoring it, that's why this is too funny!"

Kyungsoo sighs before sitting on the edge of Sehun's bed. He waits until Sehun is done with his laughing fit and is actually looking at him. When Sehun is done, his eyes still twinkling with mirth and he waits expectantly - like he knows Kyungsoo is up to something. 

Well, he's definitely right. There is no way Kyungsoo would walk fifteen minutes at 4 a.m. if it was for nothing. 

"So, I watch the video until the credit rolls."

"Okay?"

"And I hear what you said about the future project."

Sehun eyebrows shots. "What future project?"

Right on cue, the video in Kyungsoo's phone reaches the part when Sehun said, "But I hope we can make the real Boyfriend Tag together. Maybe someday. I don't even know if he's gay or not. Maybe he's bi? Or what is it called? Pansexual? We definitely make a great match though. I really want -"

Sehun face pales. "Shit."

They keep silent through the whole credits. And when the video ends Sehun can't look Kyungsoo in the eye. 

He has to apologize though. "I'm really sorry, hyung! I must be out of my mind, I didn't mean to -"

"Sehun." Kyungsoo places a hand on Sehun thigh. "Hey, its okay. Wait, no, it is _so_ not okay but we can talk this out."

No. Sehun wants the bed to swallow him whole so he can die in peace. 

"First, that last part, is that an accident?" When Sehun nods in resentment, Kyungsoo seems thoughtful. "Figures."

"I'm sorry."

Kyungsoo ignores him with, "Are you ever planning to tell me?"

"Never."

"I think so too. So Sehun, I'll only tell you this once. Listen carefully." Kyungsoo waits until Sehun nods and stares somewhere behind him before he says, "Oh Sehun, I like you a lot. In the most romantic way possible and I really hope you would want to be my boyfriend."

The sentence does not end with a question mark. And Sehun thinks he must look so stupid when he squawks, " _What_?"

Kyungsoo grins. "I'll take that as a yes." 

Kyungsoo kiss him square on the lips.

 

.

 

**Mr. Oh/Do  
** @oohsehun  
Shit Kyungsoo kissed me. I have a boyfriend guys.  
4.57 a.m. · 11 June 2016  
Reply: 784 | Retweets: 6.798 | Likes: 4.895

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from [Livejournal.](http://anon-nim.livejournal.com/1048.html)


End file.
